mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gall Force (original series)
The First Story Arc is one-fourth of the original timeline of the Gall Force anime metaseries. The timeline starts with the centuries-long war between the Paranoids and the Solenoids, the exodus of humanity to planet Mars, and the death of the Star Leaf Crew. The timeline is continued with the events of Rhea Arc. First Story Arc Episodes The story arc is told through three episodes. Eternal Story, Destruction, and Stardust War. Gall Force: Eternal Story :Two advanced civilizations, the humanoid-like Paranoids and the all-women Solenoids are waging a war that has gone on for many centuries. When the Solenoid fleet leaves a battle to defend an experimentally terraformed world from the Paranoids, one damaged Solenoid ship is separated from the fleet. This ship is a Kulanis-class Cruiser named the Star Leaf. Aboard the ship are only seven women: Captain Eluza, Rabby, Pilot Lufy, Officer Catty, Pony, Patty, and Remy. After narrowly escaping a battle, the Star Leaf crew decides to continue with their orders and rendezvous at planet Chaos to defend it. However, their ship is the subject of an experiment, reason being that in the midst of battle, a plan which was secretly hatched by the leaders of both races came into fruition, and the unsuspecting crew of seven Solenoid soldiers aboard the ship is caught up in the middle. The Star Leaf crew must must now defend the artificial paradise of Chaos from the Paranoid fleet and foil the plans of the Solenoid leaders. Gall Force 2: Destruction :Ten years later, one of the two survivors of the Star Leaf, Lufy, is recovered from space by Solnoid forces. There, she is confronted with the secret plan which had become reality in the previous episode: to genetically unite both races, codenamed the "Species Unification Plan". Wracked by self-doubt, Lufy is forced to make a decision as Solnoids and Paranoids face each other in battle in the very solar system in which the new life form and the last Star Leaf survivor have established an existence — and the Solnoid army, who are unaware of the plan, intend to deploy a weapon of mass destruction to wipe out the enemy once and for all. Gall Force 3: Stardust War :The destruction of the new future for Terra is averted, but Lufy and her friends find themselves in another twist: in a desolate solar system named Sigma Narse, the Solnoids and Paranoids intend to finish the war by fighting to the last by using their Planet Destroyers - which will result in the destruction of both sides, leaving them nothing but stardust in its wake (hence the title "Stardust War"). An encounter with the Solnoid instigator of the secret plan convinces the crew to try and walk a different path: To attempt both sides to stop the senseless fighting by reminding them what they have already lost... SD Episodes The SD films are parodies that have no real connection to the canonicity of the Gall Force metaseries. Ten Little Gall Force :A super deformed parody which depicts the "making of " Eternal Story and Destruction. It is a very humorous behind-the-scenes look (if Gall Force were a live-action series instead of being animated). Cast and crew members run into severe and embarrassing difficulties as things do not turn out as they should; for example, Lufy - figuratively and literally - drowns in embarrassment as she is object of a whole crowd of spectators while in the nude; the director's obsession with realistic filming causes some real high-voltage friction with Catty; and in the end, after the premiere, the girls end up in an ongoing on-stage tussle about which one is the most popular character. Scramble Wars (Get Going! Race of Genom Trophy Rally) :In their super-deformed forms, the Gall Force Solnoid girls participate in a race for the Genom Trophy, which is worth 60 billion dollars! Of course, each party wants to be the one to get it, and all bonds of friendship and honor are off as they resort to using VERY dirty tricks to get to the goal — including hidden power features, mine fields and orbital super beam-weapons. Also included are super-deformed characters from Bubblegum Crisis, Genesis Survivor Gaiarth, and Riding Bean. References External links *Gall Force NES Game *AIC's official Gall Force homepage *Gall Force Eternal *Gall Force at Gears Online *The Gall Force HomePage *Akon Kaguya: A Gall Force Site * *Hal Lab's Official Site with Gall Force Game Category:1986 video games Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Central Park Media Category:Gall Force Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Scrolling shooters Category:Anime films it:Gall Force ja:ガルフォース